Guts
by Mii-yuu
Summary: Fuuka is at war with itself. The country needs a symbol of hope and it comes in the form of the charming sports star Fujino Shizuru. Shiznat AU


**_Guts_**

**By Miyu**

**Summary:** Fuuka is at war with itself. The country needs a symbol of hope and it comes in the form of the charming sports star Fujino Shizuru. Shiznat AU

**Disclaimer:** I will own everything one day! Mwahahahaha *chokescoughs*. Ahem. Sorry. I mean. Do not own.

* * *

_Prologue_

In Natsuki's memories the first time they met was during a volleyball match between the two intermediate schools.

She was sitting on the wooden bleachers of the school gymnasium, grumbling as to why attendance at the game was mandatory to make up for ditching class, when her eyes caught sight of the tall figure surrounded by screaming girls.

In Natsuki's memories she had sworn to herself that she would never enjoy the volleyball game.

Not when she could care less whether her school won or lost. Not when she had so many better things to do on a Friday night.

But that was before the fair haired girl turned towards her general direction and smiled.

All inner protests dissipated from then on, and Natsuki could not comprehend anything beyond the thoughts of how graceful the other girl looked as she held the ball high in the air, ready for a set.

The ball flew; the girl leapt beautifully as though in some elegant dance. The opponent's court resounded with a bang before anyone could fathom anything beyond the sight of her toned, outstretched arms.

There were twelve players on court. Six on each side- yet the tall girl outshined them all.

The recollections after that were a blur.

The lean girl had the most dazzling twinkle within her blood red eyes as she shook hands with the losing team.

In Natsuki's heart, she would always remember the way the world seemed to disappear when the other girl spun towards the bleachers and waved.

Natsuki had gasped; they stared into each other's eyes and it was suddenly difficult to breathe.

In Natsuki's heart, the mysterious girl had seemed reluctant to break eye contact.

Then the girl's teammates dragged her away. People began to leave the gym.

Natsuki remained seated, staring at the back of the teenager surrounded by fans.

In reality they had never truly met at all.

The volleyball player probably did not remember any faces among the audience, and her friendliness was only out of polite greeting towards the crowd that had cheered for her so enthusiastically.

In reality their beginning was still waiting to happen.

Natsuki was thirteen when she fell in love.

Barely in her first semester of seventh grade, Natsuki had vowed to join the volleyball team.

Whenever the junior highs would meet for competition, Natsuki would ask her mother to drive her to see it, _to see that girl,_ no matter if Natsuki would be actually playing or not.

She would take pride in making the team within half a year of picking up the sport.

She would feel a private thrill as she noted each of the other girl's moves as their teams opposed each other.

The young Kuga had set her goal to one day play as well as that girl from the opposing team.

_One day play alongside that girl._

Natsuki did not know what love was, when she fell.

But she did know that her love was named Shizuru.

Because of Shizuru, Natsuki would never again miss a day of school.

Her parents were grateful for this change even if they never knew the source.

As Natsuki progressed in school and sports her parents were proud.

Natsuki was content with playing the sport and chasing Shizuru from afar.

That was of course, until The War broke out when she turned fifteen.

When her mother became ill, her father abandoned them and left for the north. Whether Natsuki wanted to or not, the underprivileged could not go to school.

The rich moved to the northern end of the country as they fought with the impoverished revolutionaries of the south.

From then on, it was only Natsuki and the game on the streets.

It was not until Natsuki turned nineteen that Shizuru entered her life once more.

* * *

Many years after the first shots were fired, most people would remember that the Fuukan War had erupted from a single incident.

A promising young reporter from the southern slums named Shiho Huit had written a scathing article accusing the Fuukan aristocrats of bribing officials into blatantly ignoring their crimes.

The poor are becoming poorer, the article claimed.

High taxes and cheap labor are the norm for the working class, while the rich suck off their life for what it's worth.

The brunt of the news paper's attack was concentrated on one Miya Clochette, the sole heir to one of Northern Fuuka's accomplished politicians.

At the time, there had been an ongoing protest from the southern labor unions, who were going on strike against the poor work conditions of the workers as well as the decreasing hourly wage.

The companies had retorted by shutting down; there was simply not enough profit within the failing economy to increase employee benefits, they claimed.

Tension between the two groups held on for months, until the Clochettes stepped in as mediator to negotiate with then Union President Lorzo Adean.

Compromises were being made.

A standard would be set for the conditions within the workplaces and factories. Each company would have to meet a certain criteria of cleanliness and safety in addition to the proper handling of policies for working over time.

In return, workers would have to agree on being paid at minimum wage within the next few years, to be increased once each company had reached a secure level of production and sales.

All had proceeded accordingly, until an anonymous tip to _Fuuka Daily _had thrown into spotlight a secret agreement between Miya Clochette and the Lorzo Adean.

A picture had been taken showing Miya visiting the private hospital where the Union President's daughter was to be treated for a congenital lung condition.

Documental evidence came out that all healthcare charges had been paid under the Clochette name.

The people began to cry foul.

Newspapers claimed there was substantial proof that Miya Clochette had bought the settlement from the Union President by using his daughter's health condition as bait.

The Clochettes would pay for Lilie Adean's treatment while an unfair agreement would be signed to only benefit the rich.

There would be no standard. No safety and sanitary work conditions. Work will be paid beneath minimal wage.

The uproar that ensued resulted in the resignation of the Union President.

A day later, Miya Clochette had committed suicide.

The northern companies fired back accusations, painting Miya as a loyal and capable citizen who had offered to pay for Lilie Adean's treatment only because of kindness. Miya who was pushed into the depths of despair by the easily fooled mob; there was no proof of an agreement that would benefit the companies.

Yet perhaps the rift between the two sides could still have been salvaged, if not for the fight that resulted in the tragic death of _Fuuka Daily's_ reporter, Shiho Huit.

Witnesses claimed that the Clochettes had hired dozen men to beat up Huit for writing the article that inevitably lead to Miya's suicide.

Authorities were notified.

No charges were made.

As if echoing the young reporter's claim for corruption, the government had issued a statement citing insufficient evidence against the Clochettes.

Shiho Huit became a martyr.

Some workers snuck into the northern districts and set the city on fire.

Thus, the war had begun.

* * *

Four years later and right in the midst of the ongoing internal war, however, a star of hope had started to rise in Fuuka.

It came in the name of Fujino.

_Shizuru Fujino._

Elegant. Soft spoken.

Beautiful.

Born granddaughter of the man who lead the most powerful conglomerate in the country- yet never arrogant- she had set off to live by herself once she came of age.

Word has it that Eldest Fujino was not at all happy that his son did not have a male heir.

Thus shortly after the war had broke out, the Eldest Fujino had begun to lavish his attentions upon a teenage boy that he had adopted as grandson.

Poor Shizuru might never become heiress to her own family's company.

And yet…

The girl had become successful in her own way.

Barely into the first year of the war, the young Fujino had begun to volunteer near the northern edge of the slums.

There she attended a local school near the border during the day while she worked evening and night for her own living as well as tending to others' needs.

Respected by the wealthy for carrying the Fujino name, she was nonetheless welcomed within the slums for having worked her share and for her willingness to help others.

In the fourth year of the war, Shizuru had become a popular figure among the national volleyball team.

Sports was a dangerous field to join, especially during times of war.

Yet the countries around the world continued hold international competitions, and it would be an embarrassment for Fuuka not to join.

That year, however, a new type of competition was just beginning to form in the countries surrounding Fuuka.

Riding on a similar tide, Shizuru resigned from her post in the indoor volleyball team.

On one bright and promising sunny day, an advertisement was posted throughout the country.

Shizuru Fujino was touring the country in search for a partner to compete with her under the Fuukan banner.

North or south, rich or poor would not matter.

Together, they would form Fuuka's first beach volleyball team.

* * *

End Prologue.

To be Continued?

**A/N:** Reviews and comments are the source of inspiration. It will be very much appreciated, and would become motivation for faster updates. Pretty please?


End file.
